Goth chicks and Samifer
by The Archangel Gabriel Lives
Summary: Sam and Dean are talking by the Impala about Supernatural the Musical in episode 10x05, discussing the Destiel situation. All of a sudden a girl overhears them and comes over to talk. I don't know what possessed me to write this.


The boys walked toward Deans beautiful car parked outside an all girls school in Flint, Michigan. They thought they were just looking for a case, but they ended up walking into a full on production of Supernatural the Musical. And after a unproductive first look, it didn't look like there was anything here for them. However, they did get a lesson in subtext.

"I don't understand." Sam quipped

"Me neither." Dean was still distracted from seeing his fake self doing a little face wrestling with a fake Castiel

"I mean, shouldn't it be... Deastiel?"

"Really? That's your issue with this?" Dean asked, a bit frustrated.

"No, of course it's not my issue. You know... How about Sastiel? Samstiel?" Now Sam's just trying to be a jerk on purpose.

"Ok, alright. You know what? You're gonna do that thing, where you just shut the hell up. Forever." Sam laughs.

"Look, man. No EMF. No hexbags. None of the props are even remotely hincky. Other than the Charlie Kaufman of it all, I got nothing. You?"

"In Ms. Chandler's office, there's just a pile of empty bottles and regret. She's just probably face down in a bar, somewhere. Or a ditch. Alright, so what? This-this all... This whole musical thing, everything, it's... It's all a coincidence? There is no case?"

"Unless you're seeing something I'm not, no, Dean. There's no case, here."

"Ok." he is trying not to sound disappointed. Dean walks back to the driver's door. Sam looks up at him with a face looking to poke a wasp nest.

"CasDean?"

"Shut your face! Get in the car!"

"Are you talking ships?" came a voice from from behind Babys' trunk.

"What?"

Sam looked down at a short girl, no taller than five foot two, with a look about her that said _why the fuck am I here?_ Her long, straight, black hair had large chunky splotches of dark purple running through it and the tips were dipped bright red. Her bangs covered a good portion of her face, but Sam could see all of the dark make up she had on. She was wearing the schools uniform, but had modified it to what looked like an inch of what the school would allow. Very goth girl prep school.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam as the girl walked around the car to him, eyeing the black Impala with an impressed but nonchalant look.

"The ships. From Supernatural?" she pointed to the banner hanging over the double doors of the auditorium. "You into that?"

"Us?" dean asked pointedly. " _You_ like Supernatural? Doesn't seem like your scene."

"Really?" she scowled at Dean, and Sam noted excellent composition and intensity of her bitch face. "Doesn't look like your bag either, but I overheard you."

"Look, Lydia" again, Sam's silently passing out kudos for the Beetlejuice reference (Is this kid even old enough to get it? he wonders) "its been a weird weird day, and I'd like to get as far away from this place as possible and drink my cares away. So if you don't mind..." Dean gestures his arm toward the school, suggesting its time for her to go smoke weed under the bleachers, and opens the door to his car to get in.

The girl is still unimpressed and promptly ignores Dean with a heavy sigh, more of a grunt. She casts her eyes towards Sam.

"Destiel is so obvious it borders on stupidity. I'm not a fan." she says coldly. "Profound bond. Whatever" the deep gravelly voice she makes is supposed to be a mockery of Castiel, but it makes Deans eyes perk up over the roof of the car, and when she adds air quotes his thoughts wander back to the scene of play!Dean and play!Cas kissing. _Stop it, Dean!_

"Well," Sam's trying to play peacemaker. "to each his own, I guess?" his hands and shoulders shrug up. He has no idea how to deal with this kid.

"Hmph" she says. "Sam's a little trickier. Hes got plenty of options" - _options?_ Sam thinks "I'd pick Sabriel" - _da fuck she say?! "_ over Sastiel, myself." - _Sabriel?! Like me with Gabriel?_

Sam's looking off to the horizon, not really paying attention. His brows are furrowed together trying to wrap his mind around a Sam/Gabriel relationship, and he can hear his brother laughing at him quietly.

The girl takes another step towards Sam, getting a little too into his personal space. If anyone were to see this from afar, it would probably look hilarious. This tiny waif of a girl pushing this giant of a man back uncomfortably into the car door.

"Can I tell you my otp?" she asks, putting on her best sex voice just for a little fun. Deans confused face pops up. He doesn't know what that is, but he thinks he does. Context. Sam knows. Hes trying to play it cool but its not working. He hopes she goes away soon.

She presses up to her tip toes and whispers loud enough so Sam and Dean can hear, "Samifer."

"What the f-" Dean snorts out angrily.

Sam goes wide eyed. His chest tightens and his breathing becomes shallow. He does his best to hide it from the world around him.

"Why?" he asks "Why?!" he's almost furious.

She simply shrugs her shoulders, but there's a sly smile on her face still. She turns with a final look to the boys, and satisfied she's caused some trouble, returns to the school. There is a minute where neither of the boys move, they just keep watching the door where she disappeared into.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Dean breaks the silence with a heavy sigh. "What is wrong with some people?! Is that really a thing? Lucifer?"

Sam silently opens the door and slips into the passenger seat as Dean starts the Impala. That was a shocker for him.

"Hey man, you can give me all the shit you want from now on about me and Cas. I will allow it." he puts the car into reverse, but pauses, trying to think of the right words to break Sams mood.

"Hmm. If you _were_ together, I bet he'd get us all the best concert tickets." Sam cracked a smile. - _Good._ "Front row for Led Zeppelin, here we come. We can double date!" he smiled wide at Sam.

And Sam cracked a nervous smile back. "God, you're such a dick sometimes. Lets go, already." Dean was laughing as he pulled his Baby out of the parking lot.

"But, hey, I think we should have a serious talk about this Sabriel thing, though Sam." he was using his sarcastic chick flick moments voice.

"oh, no we are not, Dean."

"Yes, man! Talk about your feelings!"

"oh, my god..."

Sam buried his face in his hands.


End file.
